Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for determining the oxygen activity in molten metals. Particularly in the production of steel, it is extremely valuable to be able to determine the oxygen activity of the melt quickly. However, the invention can also be used for measurements in melts of other metals and metal alloys.